The present invention relates to a vehicle driving apparatus. Conventional vehicle driving apparatuses so far known are described, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. Hei 5-131858 and Hei 11-332019. Out of these two Publications, the former Publication discloses a hybrid vehicle in which front wheels are driven by the engine, and rear wheels are driven by an electric motor with a reduction gear, wherein at the start of the vehicle, a start acceleration according to the road surface condition is obtained, and the motor is controlled so as to able to obtain the start acceleration to enhance the start performance.
The latter Publication discloses a 4-wheel drive vehicle in which a prime mover is connected to a first driving shaft through an electric motor, and an electric motor is provided on a second driving shaft, wherein the electric motor for the first driving shaft is driven by the prime mover to generate electricity, and the electric motor for the second driving shaft is driven by power obtained by the generation, or generation is carried out by the electric motor for the second driving shaft, and the electric motor for the first driving shaft is driven by power obtained by the generation.
However, in the former using the electric motor with a reduction gear, since the constitution of the vehicle driving apparatus becomes complicated and becomes large in size, consideration is not taken into the improvement in mounting properties of the vehicle driving apparatus under the floor of the vehicle in a narrow space, and in the latter, since an inverter for driving and controlling the electric motor and an inverter for generating and controlling the electric motor are necessary, consideration is not taken into the enhancement of economization of the vehicle driving apparatus.